Nikolai (Modern Warfare)
::For the WWII Russian tank commander, see Nikolai Badanov. For the Russian soldier in Nazi Zombies, see Nikolai Belinski. "Nikolai" is the code name"Blackout" pre-level chatter for a Russian informant amongst Imran Zakhaev's Ultranationalists and ally of the SAS in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. He continues to help MacTavish in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. His true identity has not yet been revealed. He is voiced by Sven Holmberg.Confirmed at Modern Warfare 2 credits:file:Mw2 cast.png Biography Cold War Nikolai is a former Soviet Army Senior Sergeant from an anti-tank rifle unit."Blackout" loading cutscene He took part in the Soviet-Afghan War"The Enemy Of My Enemy" dialogue. During this war, which lasted from 1979 to 1989, the Soviets attempted to protect the Marxist regime in Kabul from Islamic guerrillas. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Prior to "Crew Expendable", Nikolai supplied Bravo Team with the cargoship intel. In events before the misson "Blackout", Nikolai has been detained by the Ultranationalists under suspicion of espionage. The SAS team under Captain Price must find and rescue him before he is executed. He was informing the British from the Ultranationalist camp until his cover was blown. He helped to start the entire chain of events in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, as it was he that supplied the intel for the cargo ship mission. In "Hunted", the Black Hawk carrying the extracted team is shot down over hostile territory, and he is forced to fight alongside the team with only the AK-74u he was found with. Finally, under cover of AC-130 fire, he is evacuated by a second helicopter airlift to a safe house in Hamburg, and his last mention in the game is a loading cutscene in which he sends the S.A.S. the coordinates to Khaled Al-Asad's safehouse in Azerbaijan. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Nikolai plays a bigger role in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, than in its prequel, and he is quite adept at flying multiple vehicles, though it is unknown how he acquired them. In "The Hornet's Nest", the stranded Task Force 141 team is left without a helicopter, since the US has been barred from entering Brazilian airspace, and the invasion has overwhelmed civilian communications. Captain MacTavish has Nikolai come rescue them. Nikolai arrives in a Pave Low, but heavy RPG fire made the landing zone 'too hot' or dangerous. Soap ordered Nikolai to wave off, as they would find a secondary extraction point. Roach, when running and keeping up with the Task Force, falls from the rooftops delaying the exit. Roach quickly rushes throughout the favela evading enemy forces, reaches the rooftops, and makes it to the helicopter. In "The Enemy Of My Enemy", Nikolai extracts Price and Soap from the Boneyard under fire in a C-130 Hercules as they ram their jeep into the back of the plane. If you listen when on top of the broken plane, Price will keep telling Nikolai something, later he wishes Price and Soap good luck in Russian. Nikolai drops off Price and Soap at Site Hotel Bravo in "Just Like Old Times", but despite being told it was a one-way flight, he returns to rescue them in "Endgame" using a Little Bird. Locations Before ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' *Afghanistan - Took part in the Soviet-Afghan War. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *Caucasus Mountains - Rescued by Captain Price's Bravo Team. *Western Russia - Shot down but evacuated to Hamburg. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *Rio De Janiero, Brazil - Evacuated Soap's team in a Pave Low. *Kandahar, Afghanistan - Rescued Soap and Price from the Bone yard. *Site Hotel Bravo, Afghanistan - Rescues a heavily wounded MacTavish and Price and takes them to a "secret place". Quotes Trivia * It is mentioned in the level "The Enemy Of My Enemy" in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 that Nikolai took part in the Soviet invasion of Afghanistan as a Soviet soldier. * Nikolai played a big part in the story of the original Modern Warfare, as he supplied the intel for the cargo ship operation. * Nikolai looks very different in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 in "Endgame" than he did in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare in "Blackout", although this could be because of the five year time gap. Nikolai seems to have much shorter hair and some heavy stubble. His appearance may also be different because in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare he is encountered after being a prisoner, apparently suffering from physical abuse, and possibly from malnutrition. *Nikolai stands at 188 centimeters, as mentioned in Blackout. *He is not featured in the Museum, even though his Pave-Low is. *In The Enemy of My Enemy, Nikolai is heard yelling in Russian after Price told him to shut up. However, it is unknown what he said in Russian. However this may have been directed at Shadow Company or the Spetsnaz who are currently attempting to shoot him down. *"Da," Russian for "yes," is a sort of catchphrase of Nikolai's, as he repeats it many times. *Soap most likely participated in several missions with Nikolai between Modern Warfare and Modern Warfare 2, as Nikolai refers to Soap as his friend quite often, despite not even acknowledging that Soap exists in Modern Warfare. *"Endgame" is the only mission in which Nikolai physically appears in Modern Warfare 2. In other missions he is only heard over the comms or piloting aircraft. *The name Nikolai is very common for important Russian NPCs in Call of Duty, like Nikolai Badanov and Nikolai Belinski. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Nikolai does not make a personal appearance until the very end of the game (Endgame) where he helps carry Soap to his Little Bird to go into hiding. The majority of his appearances are flying aircraft to help TF141 members escape. Appearances *(2 games) **''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' (First appearance) **''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' References Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:SAS Members Category:Cod4 characters Category:Task Force 141 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters